


Hot and Cold

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consent, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Scarlett stays in Cullen's room and the chill outside gives her an idea.Ship: Cullen/TrevelyanFandom: Dragon AgeKink: Temperature Play
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hot and Cold

The warmth of Cullen’s embrace was usually all Scarlett needed to be comfortable at night. Yet, tonight they had decided, or rather, fell into Cullen’s bed instead of hers. While she usually didn’t mind his drafty quarters and thought the hole in his roof was charming, it was blisteringly cold outside. The wind was relentless, as well, keeping the fire in his room from doing its only job. 

“Cullen, it is too cold in here tonight. Can’t we just go to my room,” Scarlett asked softly through slightly chattering teeth? 

Cullen sat up slightly, his gaze scanning the dimly lit room. “I’m sure I have an extra blanket around here somewhere.” As his eyes landed on the balled up cloth in the corner of the room, he tossed the blankets aside.

Scarlett shrieked, “Not. Necessary.” as she scrambled to cover her exposed flesh from the elements. 

She never understood how Fereldens felt so comfortable in the cold. Cassandra didn’t even mind it as much as she did. She’d never been to Nevara but wondered if they had the same extreme temperature drops there. Never before had she considered herself a Summer child but she was beginning to realize that there would always be days when she missed the sun here. She had thought Haven was bad but it was nothing compared to her fortress in the sky. 

“Think warm thoughts. Think warm thoughts,” she muttered under her breath as Cullen slipped back into bed, again exposing her skin to the chill of the room.

Cullen chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her in close, letting his minty breath warm her face. “Aren’t you the same mage who stood on the balcony in nothing but her nightgown and welcomed the ice with wine and good humor?”

She frowned into his collarbone. “Of course, but I can’t keep that magic going forever and I can’t call on my magic when I am asleep.” She sent a pulse of radiating warmth through her body. It wouldn’t last long, not in these conditions but it would stop her from complaining for a few minutes. 

“You know, before we met, I had no idea mages could do that.” 

She recalled the first time she showed him the trick. It was in a shallow pool on a hill in the Hinterlands and he had come to see if he could help her with the mark. Her oversensitized body had been a result of the build-up of magic growing inside of her and no way to release it. It was one of her favorite memories of those earlier days. “It’s not typical. It takes a lot of training to harness the kind of control needed to do it. If you are inexperienced, you could just as likely set your own blood to boiling or give yourself a fever. I’m not certain, but I believe my panacea helps in that aspect.”

It wasn’t often that they talked about magic. Cullen still wasn’t certain how he felt about it. Oh, he loved her, there was no doubting that and he loved that she used her magic to help him but she knew enough to know why he still held concerns. Those of weak mind or will, those who wanted more than just to help others. Corypheus was the worst example of that but he had been face-to-face with too many of the wrong kind of mage. 

Scarlett did what she could to alleviate those fears. She was careful, always asking for his consent and not wanting to trigger any of the memories that could resurface at a moment’s notice. Yet, she hoped to help him work through his trauma, to show him that magic wasn’t always bad. He’d grown used to her use of fire to warm herself and sometimes him. He understood that it was her panacea that held the demons in his mind at bay and helped him to get over his lyrium addiction. 

She had begun to doze off when she felt Cullen flex his arms around her and his hips pressing into hers. She smiled, shaking her head. She couldn’t call the Commander insatiable but it seemed that he thought about her even in sleep. He never could stop his hands from wandering to her breasts. Many times they would both wake up to him suckling her nipples as if he had been dreaming of doing so. Or, he would somehow manage to undress her and slip his cock inside of her, still asleep. 

Letting her free hands wander, she stroked his back, over his battle scars, caressing the curve of his hip and over this round bottom. He moaned lightly and his exhale grazed over her cheek. His breath felt so good in comparison to the chill of the room and it gave Scarlett an idea. She’d never tried this before, so she hoped she didn’t injure him in some way.

Calling ice to her fingertips, she stroked over his back again causing him to squirm. Then she called fire, tracing the same path and he melted into her touch. She did this a few more times before he woke, peeking out through sleepy lids as she slid her cold fingers over his buttocks. 

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” she brought her finger to her lips as she rolled him onto his back. 

This time he watched as her fingers took on an icy blue tint. At first, there was confusion, but as she trailed her fingers over his body, he bit his lip and desire rose in his golden eyes. He watched as the tint of her fingertips changed from the light blue to a pinkish-red and then it dawned on him what she was doing. 

“MMMM.” His head tilted back as her now warm fingers gripped his hard cock. Then sucked in a hard breath as those fingers became as chilly as the room around them. 

This time, she didn’t call on her magic to warm him. Her mouth lowered onto his cock and her tongue traced where her fingers had been. The shift from cold to her hot, wet mouth had him bucking his hips forcing more of his cock inside of her than he’d intended. She didn’t seem to mind as she sucked and licked him without pause. 

Scarlett stroked his base as she bobbed on Cullen’s cock. When she was satisfied that she’d warmed his sufficiently, she again called on her ice magic, gently building on it until she could feel the coolness of her fingers when they met her lips. She wondered what it must feel like for Cullen. To have her hot mouth over one half of his cock and her ever cooling hand on the base. The dual sensation of hot and cold would have her going mad, she was certain of that. 

Cullen gripped the sheets as her hand once again warmed over him. He had never discouraged Scarlett’s use of magic in the bedroom but he’d also never encouraged it either. Now, he was sure he’d beg her to do it again. The ever-shifting temperature change was setting every nerve ending in his cock on overdrive. Just when he thought he could relax and give in to the pleasure, her icy touch would have him bucking and his muscles tightening. 

“Scarlett, please. Enough.” Cullen could not take much more. He’d either cum or pull a muscle, he was sure of it. 

She smiled sweetly up at him and the view was an enticing one. He didn’t think he would ever get used to her looking at him like that. Her eyes spoke of desire but also of love. At times there was a challenge in the set of her eyes, a sort of defiance, but tonight there was only the woman he loved looking back at him and needing confirmation that what she had done was okay. He loved and hated that look, as if she needed permission to use her magic in such a way on him but he also appreciated it. She was always concerned with pushing him too far. But this, this was a most welcome use of her talents. 

Cullen pulled Scarlett into his lap. “My love, do not worry so much. And please, in the future, can we do that again?”


End file.
